1. Field
This disclosure relates to function calls and computer operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using and through a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices, network media, network segments and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices and applications may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands. Such testing may also be performed on already deployed network devices, network segments and network applications.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network devices by capturing, modifying, analyzing and/or sending network communications. The network testing systems may also be used to evaluate how well a network device or network segment handles data communication, streaming media and voice communications.
Network testing systems may be implemented on off-the-shelf computer systems and workstations. Along with the typical component of a computer, to implement a network testing systems, the computer includes an operating system and a network card. Specialized network testing software may be installed on the computer to achieve the network testing system.